Mentía
by Shiji
Summary: Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero desde un tiempo para aca el se ha estado alejando, todo estaba bien hasta que ese día que fui a verlo vi algo que no debía, ese dia la semilla de la duda se adentro en mi mente y ahora... Song-Fic, One-Shot, y Slash


Mentía

Hola, vengo con un pequeño song-fic de un solo capi, en otras palabras un One-Shot, es un… creo que la pareja la descubrirán casi en cuanto inicien a leer, solo una pequeña advertencia, Este es un fic con contenido Slash—, nada explicito siento decepcionarlos es algo más trágico que nada, creo que se nota mucho cuanto me gusta el Drama XD.

Sin más les dejo con este capi.

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

Ya hace 3 años que estamos juntos, aunque solo lo saben nuestros cercanos, después de toó sería todo un escándalo que los más grandes rivales de Hogwarts ahora estuvieran juntos en una relación amorosa.

Después de la batalla final empezamos a vernos y una cosa trajo a la otra, ahora el es un gran auror y yo en excelente empresario. Por culpa de nuestros horarios pocas veces nos vemos pero siempre dejamos en claro nuestros sentimientos.

_El llegaba yo dormía,_

_En silencio se acercaba,_

_Me dejaba una caricia,_

_Y en sus brazos me tomaba_

_Cuando su cuerpo sentía,_

_Poco a poco despertaba,_

_Y mi miedo se moría,_

_Cuando él me hablaba_

_Tranquilo amor,_

_Tranquilo,_

_Duerme que soy yo,_

_Mi vida._

Aunque últimamente está llegando más tarde que de costumbre, él tiene la costumbre de llegar y darme un beso como aviso de que ya llego, en ocasiones me despierto y le pregunto si todo va bien y él me sonríe y me dice la verdad, siempre me tranquiliza, aunque me preocupa que se esté explotando tanto, así que mañana le daré una sorpresa llegando a la oficina de Aurores.

_Y yo le creía,_

_Hasta que un día sin querer descubrí_

_Que era todo mentira,_

_Esas caricias no eran solo mías,_

_Y las palabras que el siempre decía_

_Yo era dueña de la noche pero ella del día_

_Todo el tiempo que nunca me daba,_

_Todo ese tiempo de mí se reía_

_Yo era dueña de la noche pero no de su vida_

_Era todo mentira, mentira_

Estaba entrando al edificio cuando lo vi, estaba hablando muy animadamente con Cho chang, esa mujer que tanto le gustaba en 4to, por discreción decidí alejarme ante todo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no hacemos escenas de celos u otras cosas por el estilo, y por la forma en que se acercan creo que mi autocontrol no durara mucho.

Me aparezco en nuestra casa, me niego a creer que sea un engaño, ha de ser por alguna otra razón, es imposible. Su trabajo involucra relacionarse con varias personas es solo una coincidencia, después de todo ella es una experta en hacer joyas.

_Todavía ya cambiado,_

_Pero él no lo sabía,_

_Yo trataba de olvidarme,_

_Pero era inútil, no podía_

_Tan profundo y tan grande,_

_Era el amor que yo le daba_

_Y no podía acostumbrarme,_

_A saber que me engañaba._

Ya han pasado dos meses y él sigue en contacto con esa mujer, más de una vez le llama por el celular Muggle y su comportamiento es demasiado extraño, me oculta algo y se pone nervioso si pregunto cualquier cosa, esto ya no es parte de su trabajo.

Otra semana y todo igual, estoy harto no soporto ni un instante más, odio que llegue y me diga que todo está bien porque no lo está, no deseo que nadie este conmigo por lastima y me niego a creer que se esté burlando de mi… solo de una cosa estoy seguro y es que no soy la única persona en su vida y eso…duele.

Me acuesto en nuestra gran cama dispuesto a esperarlo, esta vez hare la diferencia, ya no me va a jugar conmigo nunca más.

El sonido de la puerta me pone alerta, hoy ha llegado más tarde que nunca casi amanece eso solo aumenta mi resolución, tranquilizo mi respiración para que parezca que duermo, al parecer funciona, después de unos minutos se mete en la cama y me abraza por las espala depositando un bezo en mi cabeza, me sabe a culpabilidad.

Me giro enfrentando su mirada esmeralda y se nota genuinamente sorprendida.

—Perdón, me esperaste despierto— me dice tranquilo mientras me abraza con más fuerza—No volverá a pasar— me asegura sonriendo cariñosamente para luego besarme, no le correspondo y al separarse se da cuenta que estoy molesto.

—No te enojes Draco, te juro por lo que más quiero que jamás volverá a pasar— Me separo un poco de él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—No volverá a pasar— Repito lentamente mientras saco de la manga de mi pijama la varita— Jamás— El hechizo no verbal sale de ella impactando directo en el pecho de mi pareja, la luz verde por un momento me ciega, cuando lo veo a mi lado me extraño, luego noto el porqué sigue ahí, el abrazo que hasta hace algunos instantes me estaba dando previno su impulso.

Las primeros rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar la habitación de suaves tonalidades, afuera solo está el silencio.

_El llego, yo no dormía,_

_En silencio lo esperaba,_

_Cuando se acerco a abrazarme,_

_Puso fin allá su vida,_

Cuando la habitación está completamente iluminada se que ya ha amanecido, empiezo a escuchar ruido, vienen por mí la alerta por usar magia negra se ha activado y los aurores acaban de llegar.

Entran a la habitación y me arrestan apartándome del lado de Harry, o más bien de lo que un día fue el gran Harry Potter.

Estoy en esta celda desde aquel día, cuando trace mi plan me imagina en un fría celda gris de Azkaban, pero esta celda es completamente blanca, no tengo necesidad de cama ya que todo aquí esta acolchonado, lo único que me molesta es que me tengan dentro de esta camisa de fuerza. Cada noche cuando estoy a punto de caer dormido aun escucho su voz tranquilizándome y asegurándome que todo estará bien, siempre me rio con ironía al escucharlo y al repasar los hechos que me trajeron a este lugar.

_Y vinieron a buscarme,_

_Estoy aquí desde aquel día,_

_Y en la noche al acostarme aun _

_Lo escucho todavía._

_Tranquilo amor,_

_Tranquilo,_

_Duerme que soy yo,_

_Mi vida._

Cuando me sacaron de mi hogar no opuse resistencia cosa que sorprendió a los aurores, no quisieron llevarme por medio de aparición o red flu por miedo a que interceptaran la ruta de llegada.

Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar una lechuza se paro frente a mí, gire para ver si los aurores me permitían aceptar y para mi sorpresa accedieron.

Era una carta de Harry:

_Draco ¡Feliz Aniversario! Hoy cumplimos 4 años juntos, primero que nada quiero disculparme para estas fechas estarás muy furioso y de seguro yo estaré durmiendo en el sillón, espero y me disculpes porque he estado algunas horas extras para así poder irnos de vacaciones mañana, descuida ya lo tengo arreglado todo, no me resistí así que te mande la lechuza anoche para sorprenderte esta mañana al igual que con el regalo._

Se cortaba la carta y dentro había un relicario, lo toque y este de inmediato se abrió dejando ver una foto de nosotros dos, la reconozco a la perfección, es cuando nos mudamos a nuestra casa, empieza a sonar una melodía, también proviene del colgante, esa es nuestra canción.

Se me empañaron los ojos de lagrimas y no pude evitar reírme ante la irónica situación, me equivoque yo era la única persona en su vida pero el…ya no vivía.

_Y yo me reía,_

_Porque al final sin querer descubrí,_

_Que él no me mentía,_

_Esas caricias eran solo mías,_

_Todo fue invento de mis fantasías,_

_Yo era dueño de su vida y el ya no vivía_

Esta mañana estoy decidido, iré con él no me importa nada solo quiero volverlo a ver, sé que no puedo hacer muchos movimientos con esta camisa ni con las paredes, pero aun tengo mi magia, empiezo a dejarla ir poco a poco y ella sale obediente.

Ya casi no me queda magia y sé que con ello mi vida se acaba, es entonces cuando lo veo me está sonriendo y se acerca a mí, al parecer vamos a estar nuevamente juntos como desde aquel día, solo nosotros dos, su dulce voz resuena en las blancas paredes consolándome, tranquilizándome.

_Y una mañana me marche a buscarlo,_

_Para estar juntos,_

_Como el primer día,_

_Y al encontrarme me abrazo y me dijo:_

_Tranquilo amor, tranquilo_

{:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:-:_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:- :_:}

El final es todo menos feliz, creo que eso es bastante claro, y pues como habrán leído fue un Drarry súper trágico, la idea se me vino a la mente en clase de mate mientras escuchaba esa canción, que por cierto se llama "Yo dueña de la Noche" es de pimpinela, al final de cuentas lo escribí en la libreta de biología entre esa clase he ingles, si lo se pero ese día no tenía ganas de hacer ir a la escuela y por diversas razones tuve que ir XD pero al menos salió algo productivo o es lo que creo jajajaja, bueno ahora me disculpo por quienes están leyendo °Cambios y Giros° se que ya hace un mes y cachón que no actualizo pero espero y eso cambie pronto ruego por que la inspiración vuelva, sin más que decir me despido.


End file.
